<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What will it take to make or break this hint of love? by gaymerkree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495421">What will it take to make or break this hint of love?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymerkree/pseuds/gaymerkree'>gaymerkree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Useless Lesbian Weiss Schnee, i was peer-pressured into this, just little fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymerkree/pseuds/gaymerkree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss Schnee is at the top of her class, gets all A's, and has the best group of friends a girl could ask for, even if two of them won't stop teasing her about her crush on Ruby Rose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What will it take to make or break this hint of love?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was peer pressured to do the useless lesbian thing to Weiss by one of my WR servers, as usual. I wasn't able to make it 3k for them, but this will have to do. You can see them harass me here: https://discord.gg/ZzRw4Ue</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Time together isn't ever quite enough</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>When you and I are alone</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I've never felt so at home</span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  
  <em>
    <span>What will it take to make or break this hint of love?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
  <span>Only time, only time</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>The Saltwater Room</span>
  </span>
  <span> - Owl City</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thursday afternoons were unbearably slow. Weiss huffed against her hand as Dr. Oobleck drones on. Across the room the clock ticks menacingly, reminding Weiss of the additional hour left in the lecture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In her pocket, her phone buzzes, and Weiss rolls her eyes when she sees </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sexy-Xiao-Long</span>
  </em>
  <span> flash across the screen. She opens the message under her desk and finds a single line and an attachment. The picture loads before Weiss can read the poorly formed message above it. The photo is of a girl Weiss recognizes easily, standing with her back to the camera in a racerback tanktop that shows off tanned shoulders just below shaggy red hair. Likely taken that morning during track practice, there’s a light sheen of sweat across the nape of her neck, and Weiss feels herself flush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The message above reads:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baby sis was workin hard this morn dontch think weissicle</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Flustered, Weiss shoves her phone back into her pocket and ignores the next three buzzes. Another look to the clock reminds her that only fifteen minutes have passed, and she’s only that much closer to lunch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the bell rings Weiss is out the door and down the hall before any of her peers. The trek to the cafeteria isn’t long, but it felt longer with every step she took towards the long single-story building. Nudging past a few of her taller classmates she bee-lines for her usual table along the back wall of the packed lunchroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not long before Blake Belladonna, dark and mysterious, settles down across from Weiss with a simple smile, before opening her latest novel and continues to read. Less than a few minutes later Yang Xiao Long, baby sister Ruby Rose in tow, settles down next to Blake. Ruby grins at her sister and friend before taking her usual seat next to Weiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With another grin, Ruby slides close to Weiss and places a thick red bound book in front of them both. Weiss wastes no time opening it to the dog-eared page within and closing the remaining space between them. For the first few minutes, she doesn’t even read, content with the warmth that radiates from Ruby’s side, and the soft smell of her rose-scented body wash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lunch ends too soon, and Weiss is the one who has to close the thick tome and push it back towards her redhead friend. “We can read more later if you want?” Ruby cheers, wrapping Weiss in a warm hug, and Weiss wonders when Ruby started growing past her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three classes later, and Weiss meets Ruby behind the library with a quiet smile. Ruby smiles back shyly, stepping maybe a little too close to be called friendly, but from behind there’s a low growl and before either girl can move a yellow blur pounces on Ruby. Weiss nearly screams but realizes a moment before her friend hits the ground that it’s Yang and not some hidden beast of the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake laughs softly from behind, and Weiss can’t help but be bitter about the situation. She and Ruby rarely had much alone time, as much as the two taller girls teased them both about their feelings, and she was quite frankly done with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why now” She croaks, offering Blake one of the most pathetic looks she could muster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark-haired woman offers a sympathetic look, “Her big sister complex is acting up.” She surmises and from the ground, Yang squawks in reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a complex!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You kind of do.” Ruby giggles in response, making Yang hoist her into the air with a roar. The redhead flails wildly, knocking herself out of Yang’s grasp, and allowing her to land mercifully on her feet. Her older sister grins, sticking her tongue out before sprinting towards the front of the school. Ruby sprints after her, but misses the small rock sticking out of the ground. Her foot catches and it sends the girl sprawling to the ground, her uniform skirt flipped up and over her torso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss’ first reaction is to move towards her friend and help her up, but the smooth tanned skin of Ruby’s thighs catches her off guard. She stalls in her steps, unable to stop looking at Ruby’s raised behind and thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss go help her!” Blake laughs, elbowing the blue-eyed girl, but Weiss barely flinches, eyes still glued to the black and red stripes. “Weiss you useless lesbian!” The exclamation pulls Weiss back, and she flushes a deep crimson, and bristles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not useless!” She squeaks, rushing over to help her prone friend. Ruby is a bit disoriented but shakes it off before sprinting towards her sister’s fleeing form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake laughs again, shaking her head at Weiss who is still flustered despite her crush’s quick escape. “How am I supposed to confess if you two don’t ever give us any alone time?” Weiss grumbles, watching as Ruby takes a running leap to tackle her sister into the grass,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a shrug, Blake leans against the back of the library, and gestures for Weiss to join her. When her friend complies she gestures to the sister’s playful wrestling match. “I think ruby knows how you feel, Weiss. But Yang is still getting used to her sister being old enough to want to date someone too. Be patient with her.” Weiss grumbles at the statement but can see where her friends are coming from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Across the field, and covered in grass and dirt, Ruby waves to draw their attention, “Weiss!! Yang says she’s going to make cookies when we get home!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shooting Blake a quiet smirk the two friends make their way towards the squabbling sisters as Yang pulls Ruby into a headlock, “I said what now?” they all laugh, and Blake tugs Yang away from her sister with a smile.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like my stuff, please consider following me on Twitter, Tumblr, or Instagram @gaymerkree, and if you want to see more of my shenanigans you can join my main WR server: https://discord.gg/64DWF9p5</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>